Sex with Different Kinds of Seme
by Ahisaki Usami
Summary: Humans have different kinds of behavior when it comes to sexual activity. Some can be gentle, others can be aggressive and there even few people that can exploit their natural sadistic and cruel sides when sexual arousal is triggered. How will Kuroko Tetsuya react to different kinds of partner while engaging sexual activity? [Various SEME]
1. The Normal Sex

**Explicit Sexual** **Contents.**_  
_

* * *

_In which they had a normal sex_

* * *

"mmm—ah! Senpai~"

Kasamatsu licked Kuroko's ear shell while pumping the teal heads' member. He pressed his lips to the soft ones and started exploring the hot and sloppy cavern. He licked the roof of the mouth and the teeth then digging his tongue as deep as he can.

Kuroko nearly chocked when Kasamatsu's tongue reached the area close to his throat. The bluenette coughed. He immediately pulled his tongue out to the bluenette's mouth. "Sorry Kuroko-kun. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" Kuroko's face is dripping wet with his drool and sweat. Adding to his sexiness is the flushed face and tears that forming in the corner of his shinning teal orbs.

The Kaijo captain blushed after seeing Kuroko's lusty view. He stopped his actions and embraced the smaller boy beneath him. It was only a brief moment of silence before he let Kuroko parted in his arms. Kasamatsu reached the lube on the table near the bed.

"Senpai…" Kuroko muttered.

"Yes Kuroko-kun?"

Kasamatsu's gentle voice is turns him on and he made him feels like he was so precious to the raven head, just like a precious diamond. Kuroko brushed his hands in Kasamatsu's jaw line up to the lips. "I love you senpai~"

That's it. Kasamatsu's forbearance rived straight to his groins. HARD.

'_Dammit… Dammit! Why would god made an adorable, cute, sexy and beautiful mortal?"_ his thoughts are focused to the naked body he's towering.

The captain poured the lube in his fingers and quickly inserted two fingers on Kuroko's butthole. Kuroko feel the twinge in his ass with Kasamatsu's intrusion of his fingers. It began to move in and out to make the bluenette get used to it. Then the raven added another finger and slides it inside Kuroko a few times then adds the other one until Kuroko is stretched to avoid hurting him later.

When Kuroko is finally ready, Kasamatsu positioned himself and planning to do a normal sex in missionary position. He don't want any dirty play or exhibition when it comes to sex, all he wanted is to savor the moment of fulfilling their desires that the two of them can enjoy.

"Spread your legs into 'M'" Kasamatsu smirked and licked his upper lip.

Kuroko obeyed the Kaijo captain. After Kasamatsu successfully coated his cock with lube, he instantly entered Kuroko, moving in a rapid manner. He doesn't have to hold back after all, he prepared his Kuroko nicely so he won't feel any pain. The sudden intrusion made Kuroko shiver as the tip of Kasamatsu's cock hit his prostate repeatedly.

"Ahhh!—uuhhgg… K-Kasam—ssuu" Kuroko moaned sweetly with the pleasance pounding him.

"Uhhg" Kasamatsu is not an exception, he also feel the pleasure devouring his manhood. His groans are not as loud as Kuroko but Kuroko can tell that the captain is feeling good.

The tension rises up and pace turned more vigorous than before. Kasamatsu leave a few kiss marks in Kuroko's collar bone before he reached the smaller boys' member to pump.

"Ahh! I-I'm going to—senpai—" Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu.

"Me too…" Kasamatsu grined at him. "Together?"

Not able to reply to the raven, a few thrust and Kuroko's load shoot between his lower torso while after a two or three thrust, Kasamatsu finally explode his heated fluid inside Kuroko. A lot of loads came out to him as he still perpetuates his movements even after he came.

He locked Kuroko to his arms once again and squeezed him tightly. They were both panting hard as the air refuse to recover from their lungs. "I love you Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko chuckled. Hearing the bluenettes' soft laughter in his ears, it also made him unimaginably happy and they shared the laughter in the arms of each other.

* * *

.

.

.

*nothing to do here* :P


	2. The Hawk Eye

**Explicit Sexual Contents.**

* * *

_In which he owns the hawk-eye_

* * *

Hot.

A very very hot summer. It's like the world is being cooked, thanks to the shitty sun. Due to the annual school event, the basketball team has been kicked out of the court for one week. Now, they were forced to practice in a street court under the hot sun in the middle of summer. The smell of their sweat is evaporating into the thin air.

Midorima cannot take this anymore so he went to their coach in one of the bench, sipping a watermelon shake with the umbrella on his hands.

"Coach" Midorima quetch.

"What are you doing here? Training is not over yet Midorima-kun"

"Study says that the brain cell in our BRAIN—" emphasizing the word "will die if the body is exposed to a hot weather, especially under this very hot sun."

The coach sighed, he will not let his players became idiots so he decided to cancel the training and for the players to have a proper rest. This time, it's Midorima's win. He celebrated, in the back of his mind of course. Takao laughed at the corner, he can't believe that coach fell for that.

"Oi Shin-chan, don't make such jokes…"

Midorima narrowed his eyes at the raven "It's not a joke you fool."

The players on the court heard Midorima and they immediately run into a shed. After packing, the Shutoku team went on their way home but Takao chooses to stay because he said that he is waiting for someone. Takao went to the vending machine and saw the person he's waiting for. His natural rival and lover, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kazu-chan, hello" Kuroko politely bowed his head greeting the raven.

Takao's eyes shined brightly seeing the face of his cute lover "Ah! My Tecchan~" he kissed Kuroko's cheeks that made the boy flustered.

"W-what are you doing? This is a public place!" Kuroko said silightly high-toned.

"Okay okay" Takao backed-off then grabbed Kuroko's wrist "Come on, my house is nearby. You promised that you'll sleep in my house, right?"

The bluenette blushed and responded with a nod.

* * *

.

.

.

"Why Tecchan sweat taste like vanilla? It's so sweet~" Takao licked Kuroko's neck drenched in sweat. Kissing, nipping, licking until the milky white neck is doused with spit. Kuroko low moans is escaping in his peach pink lips.

Takao's tongue, just like in online games, is on a quest of finding the sensitive spots of his lover. But the quest didn't take much long because he already acquired a powerful weapon. The hawk-eye. He's very thankful with this wonderful gift as it can easily detect the sensitive spots of his Kuroko even without touching him.

He lifted Kuroko's sweat shirt and there it is… the small pinkish buds waiting for him. Takao pinched the buds while pressing his erect member under his basketball short to Kuroko's hard ones. Kuroko's face flushed in deep crimson letting a loud moan that made the raven smirked but still unsatisfied with his creation. He wanted Kuroko to go crazy with pleasure and make him a moaning mess.

"K-Kazu—"

"Strip" Takao ordered wearing a wide smirk on his face.

"Eh?" the still struck Kuroko obeyed and started stripping. First with his shirt, then he unbuckled his belt and then his jeans, lastly, his boxer revealing the hard cock dripping with the pre-cum.

Takao pushed Kuroko on the bed and sucked the hard nipples putting hickeys around it. He's been rewarded by a sweet lusty moan from Kuroko.

"Ahhh!"

"Cuuuutttee~" praising what he did to the cute bluenette. His smirks turned to serious state. He wanted Kuroko to beg him to be fucked. He wanted to tease and draw the smaller boy to the edge of his pleasurable sanity.

Takao sucked the chest down to his abs until it reached the throbbing thing below.

"N—no—"

"No? Tecchan don't like this?" shortly after saying those words, he licked the head of Kuroko's cock, tasting the pre-cum as sweet as the sweat he tasted before. He earned another loud moan from Kuroko. His tongue is playing the tip of the cock, teasing and swirling his tongue to it making the person above him went crazy and craving for more. In one hard thrust from his mouth, he sucked the whole cock, deep throating the bluenette.

Kuroko arched his back and his pupils disappeared seeing imaginary stars. Witnessing Kuroko in this state, the raven head insert a finger into Kuroko's hole while still sucking the cock. The other hand reached out the nipples pinching it. Takao is searching something inside the hole, it's only a matter of seconds before he finally found what he's looking for. He can see all the sweet spots. No area will be unexplored.

Kuroko screamed. Just like that, the bluenette came into his mouth. He released the cock as the semen still remained like a jello inside his mouth. Kuroko almost fainted.

He spewed the semen in his fingers that still inside the bluenette, enough to make it a lube. He adds fingers one after the other.

"K-kazu-chan…" Kuroko was bedazzled by the pleasure he's receiving from his lover. He recovered from the aftereffect and got the chance to push Takao and turn the table.

Kuroko placed his ass on the top of Takao's cock playing it using his hole. Takao twitched but regained his attention to the snow colored body above him. It was magnificent. The view he wanted to see even in his dreams. Takao held Kuroko's waist and slam him into his hardened member.

That action made Kuroko buried his nails onto Takao's back leaving a tremendous scratch on the muscular body. Sweet moans to screams. Screams to whimpers. Altogether at the same time.

Kuroko is bouncing to Takao's movements and thanks to the spring bed helping the raven for easy access in the smaller boy ass.

"Tecchan is like a cow girl~" Takao chuckled and panting. He's close to his release and so Kuroko.

"Ah! Ah! I'm – I'm gonna –"

The panic of desire covered by the intense movements as Takao's cock was enveloped by the constricting muscles near to its spasm. The thrust is harder, hitting the sweet bundle of nerves that made the boy cringed and came only with that. No further stimulation applied, only through the use of his ass, he came. The compression of Kuroko's hole squeezed Takao and the release he's longing for was granted, his seeds was fired inside.

"Too deep! Kazu… don't—Ahh!"

"ugghh—" Takao moaned as he pulling down Kuroko and releasing deeply into him.

Kuroko barfed because of the hot liquid filling his stomach. The raven quickly pulled out and rolled Kuroko so that his semen inside won't come down.

"Kazu-chan? What are you doing?" Kuroko was surprised.

"Oh, I won't spill any of the mini-me inside you until tomorrow~" the smirk is back in his face and this time it was more dangerous.

"You—you mean?" Kuroko was terrified but, that's what he loved about him.

"Hehe~" His hawk-eye knew what Kuroko is looking for.

* * *

.

.

.

Potato~  
Awesome Takao… *standing ovation* you earned it—jajajajajajan~  
Huehuehue  
**(Pairings Varied. And the story revolves around : PervySemes x CutiePatootieUkeKuroko)**

till next time ... pervs.


	3. The Colorful Sex

**Explicit Sexual Contents.**

* * *

_In which they had a colorful sex_

* * *

He was tall, very tall, losing only five centimeters to the center of their basketball team. His view of the world seems black and white with no color whatsoever. It was dull and rather he doesn't want to see those colors that appear in his sight. Everything was boring. Every aspect of his being as well as his personality is represented as arid and lifeless. This is the natural motion of Wei Liu's everyday life.

Basketball? Yes. He liked it. In fact, it is the only thing left in his achromatic world that made his existence more meaningful. He never showed any emotion to anyone, he kept it to himself as much as possible. He put borderline between his consciousness to the people around him but he still talking and participating in conversations.

It was their battle against Seirin and it shocked everyone especially their team that they lost to a team that formed merely two years ago. And the pride they had as strongest shield in the tournament shattered when the small passing specialist of Seirin knocked the ball from Murasakibara.

Wei gave his intense gazed to that teensy-weensy pale phantom. He noticed the same unexpressive eyes he had but it was brighter.

"Wei! Wei!" he claimed his thoughts when Fukui called him.

"What?" he replied with a deadpanned expression.

"What are you doing? Come on, we have to go back to the hotel" Fukui handed him a towel.

He just nodded and wiped his sweaty face and neck. Wei realizes that water or sports drink is not enough to fill his thirst so he told his coach that he'll go to a vending machine to buy canned coffee.

When Wei pulled out the change from his pocket, a coin fell "Damn" he bend his tall body to pick the coin from the ground. He successfully obtained the stupid coin and what happens next is the figure of the small teal haired teen he's looking at moments ago is standing in front of him.

He jerked as he nearly had a heart attack from that sudden surprise "Jesus—Christ!" his heart is throbbing fast thanks to that true to life horror suspense he experienced. Wei pant heavily "W-What the—?" the emotions he felt splashed to him unexpectedly. His presence coruscate the dull and colorless world.

"Ah—I'm sorry for startling you—uhhmm..Liu-san?" Kuroko was worried to the man as he takes hold of its muscular arms. "Are you okay Liu-san?"

That was the expression he longed for a long time ago—how much he wanted to pull an expression like that but it'll be meaningless if he don't have the reason to do such things. It was the strangest event happened in his life when his monochrome universe suddenly felt an extreme burst of vivid colors. Like splattering paint color that slapping his face in numerous varieties.

But it's not enough.

He's not satisfied with that.

He wanted more.

He wanted to touch him.

To kiss him, and pour that wondrous colors into his world.

To ravish him.

The heat is scrapping his half-hard cock. He was turned on because of the small boy in front of him. His face still deadpanned but he cannot hide the blush.

"Kuroko—right?" Wei buried his embarrassment under the unconcerned tone.

The teal haired boy nodded and was relieved that the person he shocked earlier was alright.

Wei took Kuroko's wrist and dragged him in a dark alley. His actions made the smaller boy struck and unable to protest. "Liu-san?"

The Yosen small forward squeezed him all of a sudden. It was tight as his face was buried into the hard chest and the arms covered with thick muscles around him. Kuroko was so absorbed by the warm body covering his whole being. _'So warm' _he thought. He felt so secured as if not even a fly can hurt him. But he was very confused so he softly shoved the man away from him.

"Uhhmm… What are you doing?" He asked the tall man.

The two expressionless teen can see the flushed face of each other. Wei was unable to talk, still overwhelmed by the desire engulfing him. He bent forward, leaning his face to Kuroko's shoulder. He's breathing heavily which made Kuroko ticklish and with that, a cute moan escaped from his thin lips.

"ahh—"

Wei lost it.

He dragged Kuroko to the restroom and locked themselves in an empty cubicle. He kissed the boy gently as the moan keeps coming out. Kuroko was gripping Wei's jacket, feeling the hard chest underneath.

A group of noisy man entered the restroom and Wei quickly lifts Kuroko's slim legs and wrapped it into his waist. "…sshh" he ceased their kissing session to stop Kuroko from moaning which he clearly enjoy. Kuroko is looking at him with a reddened face and half-withed eyes; the mouth is open hoping for more. He was mesmerized by Kuroko's cuteness.

The people in the restroom were taking so long. So Wei took the initiative to continue messing the small boy he's holding. He puff into the bluenette's ear then suck his neck and putting butterfly kisses abusing that particular part. Kuroko put his hands onto his mouth to keep down his moans from that gradual pleasure he's receiving from Wei.

Finally, the group exited the restroom but he still hadn't put down the bluenette wrapping around his body like a spoiled child.

"Liu-san… put me down…" Kuorko pleaded.

"Not happening" he devoured the swollen lips once again. Sucking it and whirling his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth. It was hot and sweet. Taste like vanilla. And he was worried that because of this, he might get addicted with it.

Wei deepened the kiss and made Kuroko break away because of the lack of air.

Kuroko gasped. The taller man put him down and leaned his front side to the wall. He stripped the boy lower half and revealed the milky white buttocks and a pink colored hole. Now, he can see all the colors clearly. It was superb.

Kuroko, who was now leaning against the cubicle walls, shuddered when he felt Wei's soft tongue in his asshole. "Th—that's dirty over there… stop ugghh". It's licking him in a circular motion.

The tongue was not satisfied so Wei pushed it further into Kuroko's entrance, successfully intruding his insides.

"No—ahhh!" the slurping sound in his ass made him aroused, so is Wei. The sound Kuroko is making is really erotic. He wanted to pound into him as fast as possible.

"Kuroko-kun" he called the pleasure-dazed bluenette "I don't want you to get hurt so, wet this before I enter you" he bring out his huge erect cock that made the bluenette think over. _'It's so big, I wonder if I can accommodate his size'_

"Sit here Liu-san"

Wei moved and sat on the toilet bowl. Kuroko bent down facing the huge cock throbbing and waiting for him to eat and slurp. He gripped Wei's manhood and licked its tip tasting the pre-cum. Kuroko put the cock in his mouth but his mouth can only accommodate the half of it. He can't take the whole thing inside.

Wei can feel the hotness inside Kuroko's mouth. The teeth slightly scrapping his cock every time the bluenette tried to suck his whole. "Ugggnnhh" He groaned. _'So good…'_

He can't take the thought that he was the only one feeling good so he stooped and wrapped his arms into Kuroko's waist and lift him for the second time but this time, he lift the hum in reverse, Kuroko facing his cock and Wei facing Kuroko's cock. Reversed 69.

Kuroko was shocked "Liu-san! Put me down!" he ordered but he didn't hear any response from the Yosen small forward.

Kuroko's complains was dropped off when Wei sucked his cock. "Suck mine Kuroko-kun"

"Ahh!" the electrifying pleasure astounded him.

They are sucking each other in the reverse 69 position. Wei is strong and Kuroko is as light as feather so it's not a problem if he will hold Kuroko like that forever. But even the oral is not enough. He wanted to penetrate the cute bluenette. He noticed that his cock is well covered with saliva.

He carefully put Kuroko down and placed him in his lap. Wei stretched Kuroko and rubbed his tip into Kuroko's hole. He earned a moan from the phantom.

He's aware that his cock is big and he even doubt that Kuroko can handle his size.

It was painful, so painful. He's not stretched properly but he's aching for it. Kuroko is moving down slowly when Wei held his waist and slammed him into his thick cock all of a sudden. Wei placed his hands and covered the mouth of nearly screaming Kuroko.

"MMMGGGHHH!" Kuroko was horrified and the feeling that his body has been torn apart. His tears flowed into his cheeks down to Wei's hands in his mouth. Wei licked the salty tears "shhh…"

The blood from that violent intrusion lubricates the hole together with the Kuroko's saliva that remained in Wei's cock.

Wei didn't move for three minutes and stay in that position waiting for Kuroko to adjust to the pain he inflicted to him.

When Kuroko's body adapts to the huge cock inside him and the pain is replaced by pleasure, he began moving. He licked Wei's lips and whispered something in his ears "Fuck me."

The Yosen small forward kissed the stunning figure while thrusting into him.

"Ah! Ah!" the sound of the skin slapping to each other echoed through the four corners of the cubicle.

"Fuckk—so beautiful… Your color is so beautiful…" Wei stated and was amazed to the jouncing piece of art above him.

"Liu-sa—WEI!"

The way Kuroko screamed his name turned him on to the highest level possible. He's so fond on lifting the small body of Kuroko so he lifted it again still thrusting, then he flipped him facing the wall and doing it from the back. He can have a deep access in this position.

'_Damn'_

Kuroko's feet didn't touch the ground and Wei still supporting his body. He slammed deep into Kuroko and it hit the bluenette's prostate.

"Gyahh!"

"Uhhggmm… Kuroko. Kuroko!"

Kuroko's vision is foggy. He can't control his voice anymore. The intensifying heat needed to break free from their bodies. Wei's hard drives put them both on the verge of pouring the pleasure in their hollow hearts. The last thrust made them granted the release they desired. Wei releases his seeds inside Kuroko and Kuroko's fluid shoot at the toilet bowl. The steamy smell of sex fills the cubicle.

Wei told the bluenette to wrap his legs in his waist to let the semen came out from Kuroko's hole. The semen went down together with the blood. He felt a pang of guilt from his earlier actions.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun" Wei looked at him apologetically.

"It was painful but at the same time, it was really good. You fucked me thoroughly" Kuroko's expression is filled with satisfaction.

Wei's heart enlightens "So… uhhhmm"

Kuroko hummed.

"Are we—?" Wei is shy to asked Kuroko if they are going out after what they did.

"Going out?" Kuroko continued what Wei wanted to ask him. "Yes"

Wei was disheartened. He predicted it, he violate him after all so it was natural if Kuroko turned him down. "Sorry Kuroko-kun for do—What did you say?"

"I said yes, I will go out with you."

From that moment, Liu Wei's colorless world changes brilliantly in an instant.

But in return, his coach gave him a 5 straight hours of sermon. (from returning late to the hotel)

* * *

.

.

.

…damn. Liu Wei is a hotty hunky cutie patootie!  
Don't worry guys… HimuKuro smut will occur one of these days. I promise.


	4. The Window Sex

**Explicit Sexual** **Contents.**

* * *

_In which they were nearly discovered_

* * *

He locked the door and when he's certain that no one will ever find them in that small place of four cornered stock room, he will start the session by unbuckling he's belt and revealing his hard twitching cock.

"Suck me up Kuroko—"

"But—M-Miyaji-san…" Kuroko clenched his fist and shut his eyes.

Miyaji is poking his member in Kuroko's soft cheeks. The pre-cum from Miyaji's cock soaked Kuroko's face. Some of it entered his mouth and Kuroko tasted the saltiness and the smell of the cum unexpectedly aroused him.

"I'll count to three... one… two—" Miyaji grabbed Kuroko face and put pressure in his both cheeks to be able to open his mouth. In one swift thrust, he pushed his cock inside Kuroko's hot mouth. But he pushed a little hard so the boy choked and nearly puked from that forceful intrusion.

Kuroko's tears fled from his eyes and his saliva beautifully coated Miyaji's member.

"Hmmm…" the blonde sit on the empty bench near the window "continue…"

Slurping and sucking. Kuroko's jaw is tired and he's breathing becomes unstable. This is what he hates about Miyaji, he's not a fast comer and he's good at controlling his release until he wanted to. It's not uncommon for them to take a long time for just an oral, especially when it comes to the real action. In one session, Kuroko can come up to 8 times while Miyaji still at his first.

Miyaji's composure and control is unbelievable but his horniness is on the different level. It comes to worse when they start dating, he will specifically visit Seirin just to have sex with Kuroko and he will not let go of the bluenette until he was covered with hickeys, bite marks and bruises from strong gripping. Kuroko is not sure if he's going to be thankful for Miyaji because he's avoiding to put any obvious and easy to spot marks in his body and trying to be considerate.

Kuroko release the cock from his mouth "I can't anymore Miyaji-san, my jaw hurts from sucking you one hour straight."

Miyaji gave Kuroko a soft smile and a peck on the fore head "Okay my love, spread your ass and suck my cock using your asshole~"

Without any single word, Kuroko stripped his pants and face his ass in front of Miyaji.

"M-Miyaji-san…"

The lusty view made the blonde licked his lips and squeezed those cute butt cheeks. Miyaji placed his cock in Kuroko's entrance and spit on the entrance of the hole. He knew that the spit was not enough to lubricate as it will give pain to Kuroko.

"It's okay Miyaji-san, thrust it inside me—please" Kuroko pleaded.

Miyaji smirked. How can he ignore such cute request? He began pushing his cock inside Kuroko.

Kuroko gritted his teeth "You can ram me now—"

In an instant, Miyaji's body reacted and started moving and pounding the small body underneath him.

"Ah! Ah! M-Miya— Ah!"

"Shhh—you're too loud…" Miyaji warned Kuroko but the truth is, he was the who enjoys that sound the most. He love it when he made the bluenette a moaning machine.

"Mmmm—Ah!"

In the middle of their fucking, Miyaji spotted one of Kuroko's team mates. He ceased his thrust and told Kuroko to shut up for a moment.

Kawahara noticed Miyaji standing on the window so he run towards him "Uhmm Miyaji-san, did you notice Kuroko around here? He went out of the gym so I thought he was refreshing here somewhere."

"Ah Kuroko? I think I saw him on the vending machine over there earlier" Miyaji pointed the vending machine just outside the stock room their occupying.

The window is small so Kawahara can't see the scene happening below.

"Oh...I see, Thanks… Ah—Miyaji-san, what are you doing there by the way?" the first year asked Miyaji.

Miyaji glanced at the bluenette he's fucking right now and he's cock still stick inside Kuroko.

"Kuroko asked me a favor—" Miyaji pushed Kuroko's hips away from him "—to help him look for his phone" he slam the hips back at him.

Kuroko's prostate was hit but to avoid discovering them, he bit his arms while controlling his own sobs.

"Ahh I see… I need to go back to practice, if you spot Kuroko can you tell him to go back to the gym?" Kawahara run off without noticing anything. He's not aware that the person he's looking for was right in front of him and was being fucked by the person he's talking to.

"He's gone, you can cry out loud now—"

*PUNCH*

Miyaji didn't see it coming. He was punched right in his gut and so his erection deflated.

Kuroko left Miyaji coughing on the floor.

"I hate you Miyaji-san"

"Ku—Kuro—my love—wait—"

And that is how the round ended.

* * *

.

.

.

Well, I know this one is shit… sorry *murmur*  
Who will be the next Seme?


	5. Sex with the Captain

**EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENTS.**

* * *

_In which he had a big dick._

* * *

He doesn't care what the fuck he's doing right now but _GOD_ must not think twice and struck lightning directly at him because underneath his big body was this small porcelain skinned phantom of Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuya was sleeping soundly when Ootsubo Taisuke, Shuutoku's center and captain cannot resist the cuteness as he stared intensely like some sort of an animal waiting for its meal to be devoured.

Every part of him seems sweet and delightful. Those pinkish lips he wanted to bite and lick, thin waist almost of a girl and complexion shining through the beams of moonlight. It was stunning and arousing at the same time. He is sure that his bed will be scented with vanilla-ish smell. Ootsubo must made his choice as soon as possible. Will he go for 'it' or stop immediately?

He moved closer to the boy and grind his hard cock on Kuroko's stomach.

Kuroko flinched. He felt a heavy thing crush his stomach.

"Ootsubo-san?!" Kuroko shoved the man and crawled on the corner of the bed.

"So-Sorry Kuroko-san, oh God this is so embarrassing. Please don't be scared, I wont do—"

Kuroko sit on Ootsubo, wrapped his legs around the man's waist and start sniffing him.

"Wha—"

"I love it" Kuroko continuously inhaling Ootsubo's scent.

"You love—what? W-wait!" the Shuutoku's captain pushed the bluenette who was so flushed and erotic-looking.

"You're scent…" Kuroko sit in front of him and sniff his chest *inhales* "Oh my God…" *exhales* Kuroko licked his two fingers until it was soaked from saliva. He stripped his basketball shorts and t-shirt then spread his pale white ass in Ootsubo's face.

Ootsubo was stunned, mouth wide open and his body temperature rises as he carefully caress those beautiful butt cheeks.

"Ah~" Kuroko moaned loudly and it causes him to snap his remaining conscience.

Ootsubo kissed the right butt cheek and fondle the other one. He stopped for a moment to strip all of his clothes.

"Kuroko… come here, suck mine"

Kuroko complied without hesitation. "So—so big" Kuroko spitted his saliva all over Ootsubo's shaft before licking and putting the whole thing inside his mouth. Ootsubo's thing is big, and when you mean big, really big. Only half of it can occupy the small mouth of the blunette.

"Ugh—" the Shuutoku captain groaned when he felt the tip of his dick reached Kuroko's throat. "Damn…" He shove the boy and flipped him while his ass was hanging on the mid-air. Ootsubo licked the rosy pink hole. Pushing his tongue inside, he made Kuroko cry for pleasure, the blunette's leaking precum was dripping on his face because of the position.

"Please Taisuke-san~ fuck me~ fuck me hard" Kuroko pleaded as if he will go insane if Ootsubo will not fed him with dick and cum.

"Oh you know I will…"

Preparation is not needed. Ootsubo thrust his cock inside the bluenette's ass. He cried in pain. It was so much pain that he nearly lose consciousness. Blood starts to drip on him.

"So-Sorry, Kuroko, hey!" Ootsubo almost pulled out but Kuroko's reaction was different. He noticed that he hit Kuroko's prostate really hard.

"Ahhhh!~ Oh—" he came. The pain is unimaginable, but what's the most interesting part? Pain and Orgasm at the same time. Kuroko's body was hit with a thousand bolts of lightning. He was a wet mess. That orgasm made his asshole tighter and hotter, and then Ootsubo came after him.

It was a lot. A lot of white fluid mixed with blood.

That night as Kuroko totally lose consciousness, his asshole was left a big gaping hole.

* * *

ahaha... LOL  
This shit is back~!  
Beware! of my grammar mistakes and misspelled shits.  
I'm on a night shift so sleeping is not an option.  
TILL NEXT SEX, PERVY DORKS!


End file.
